


Настоящий пэт

by Agent_Onyx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx
Summary: У Ясона было множество разных пэтов, но этот оказался самым уникальным среди них
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 5





	Настоящий пэт

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в составе ФБ-команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018

Ясон никогда не думал, что ему доведётся испытать растерянность. Замешательство и блонди понятия настолько несоприкасаемые, что даже мысль о таком тандеме не возникала. И всё же Ясон в эту самую секунду пребывал в замешательстве и мучительно раздумывал, как поступить. Времени на принятие решения было совсем мало для столь щепетильной ситуации — инопланетный посол мило улыбалась, ожидая ответной реакции. На вытянутых руках она держала переносную клетку со щенком внутри. Ясон осторожно принял ношу из её рук и заглянул внутрь сквозь прутья. Меховой комок внутри зашевелился, два блестящих глаза уставились на Ясона, а потом это радостно тявкнуло. Ясон впервые в жизни лично столкнулся с живым млекопитающим, не являющимся человеком, так близко. Все живые организмы на Амои, кроме водной экосистемы в океане и людей, воспроизводились искусственно, так как суша планеты на момент её заселения "Абисс" была непригодна для жизни сложных биологических форм. Видовое разнообразие на Амои ограничивалось насекомыми и птицами, имевшими исключительно декоративное значение. Ясон знал, что Рауль посещал зоопарки и заповедники на других планетах, чтобы с точки зрения ученого ознакомиться с животными — для выведения правдоподобных гибридных пэтов. Ясону не было нужды изучать животных, в круг его интересов такой досуг не входил тем более. Он видел живых животных, только прогуливаясь с дипломатами в общественных местах или на официальных приёмах, куда знатные особы приводили своих любимцев. Сам он, естественно, к животным не прикасался. Поэтому щенок для него выглядел чем-то странным, несуразным и неизученным. Как утконос для зоологов почти мифического для современников восемнадцатого века.  
— Я... Благодарю вас, госпожа Мэлори. Это великолепный экземпляр для Мидасского заповедника.  
— О, нет-нет. Когда я говорила, что это вам, я имела в виду, что это буквально вам. Я слышала, что на Амои очень любят заводить питомцев.  
— Разумеется. Я очень тронут вашим вниманием к нашей культуре, госпожа Мэлори.  
— Ах, ну что вы, это всего лишь щенок. Но это моя любимая порода, я сама его выбирала и надеюсь, что он вас порадует.  
Госпожа Мэлори стеснительно захихикала, жеманно прикрывая рот ухоженными пальчиками. Она молодилась и в свои сорок пять выглядела на тридцать. Утончённая и грациозная, холеная женщина из тех, которым нравится выглядеть юными стеснительными девушками. Ей поразительно легко удавалось придерживаться образа милой кокетки, но Ясон прекрасно знал, что в профессиональной сфере госпожа Мэлори имеет железную хватку и обладает незаурядным умом. Он почти был уверен, что подарочный щенок не что иное, как политическое послание, вызов госпожи Мэлори. Она боролась за права людей и часто выступала против эксплуатации пэтов, которые, с точки зрения правозащитников, заслуживали свободной жизни. Щенок, видимо, был своеобразным символом её борьбы за права пэтов. И, поскольку он теперь имел политическое значение, Ясон не мог просто избавиться от живого подарка. Ему пришлось забрать щенка себе, ведь теперь множество инопланетных политиков будут следить за развитием событий и бдить, чтобы Амои в лице Ясона не оскорбила дружественных отношений с госпожой Мэлори и государством, которое она представляет.  
  


***

  
Щенок оказался подрощенной породистой самкой померанского шпица по имени Пурин, выращенной, как Ясон прочитал в сети, в известном элитном питомнике, славящемся здоровыми и ухоженными собаками редких окрасов. Госпожа Мэлори не поскупилась, отобрала элитного щенка для элитного хозяина. Даже золотистый окрас шерсти Пурин был немым намеком на академских пэтов.  
Ясон бы с радостью отдал щенка Раулю как донора ДНК, пристроил в заповедник или «случайно» забыл в каюте звездолёта, но тогда он бы нанёс оскорбление госпоже Мэлори лично и её государству. Этот щенок для Ясона теперь был такой же работой, как политическая деятельность и курирование чёрного рынка. Пурин пришлось забрать с собой в Эос, чтобы позже поселить в личных апартаментах. Он заранее заказал доставку собачьей мебели, корма, гигиенических средств и игрушек на дом, чтобы обеспечить Пурин всем необходимым для выживания, что и было приоритетной задачей Ясона.  
Перед возвращением домой Ясон зашел к Раулю, чтобы спросить совета. Общение с животными не входило в компетенцию ни одного представителя элиты, и если кто и мог обладать хоть какими-то знаниями о том, как обращаться с ними, то только тот, кто ежедневно имел дело с животными прямоходящими.  
— Что мне с этим делать? Как это дрессировать?  
Ясон сбросил Раулю электронную карту Пурин со всей информацией о ней — про прививки, породу, родословную, результаты медицинских осмотров. После этого взгромоздил клетку на смотровой стол и открыл дверцу. Пурин пугливо выглянула наружу, обнюхала проём клетки, содрогнулась от чихания всем телом и, наконец, вышла. На нетвёрдых миниатюрных лапках она просеменила к Ясону, пискляво тявкнула и уткнулась в ладонь, где могла бы поместиться целиком. По всей видимости, она признала Ясона своим хозяином и теперь ждала от него всего, что причитается щенку от хозяина. Маленькая Пурин выглядела мохнатым золотистым шариком с двумя глазками-бусинками, блестящим влажным носом и слегка высунувшимся кончиком языка, будто она замерла в задумчивом интересе.  
— Думаю, сперва можно это погладить. Люди так делают.  
Ясон тягостно посмотрел на Рауля, но спорить не стал и осторожно провёл пальцами по телу щенка от ушей до хвоста. Ясон мог просто накрыть её ладонью и взъерошить, но побоялся. Вдруг оно сломается, и это будет самым нелепым прецедентом для политического скандала. Пурин довольно завиляла пушистым коротким хвостиком, а когда Ясон убрал ладонь, вперевалку побежала за ней следом, чтобы требовательно потереться, выпрашивая внимание. Ясон отстранённо и неумело тискал Пурин, и то лишь потому, что не знал, как ненасильственно убрать её от себя. Пурин не пробуждала в нём никаких чувств, кроме растерянности и лёгкого раздражения.  
Рауль тем временем просматривал документы Пурин.  
— Здесь написано, что она приучена к лотку, отзывается на имя Пурин и любит корм марки «Нино».  
— Да, я читал.  
— Разве этого недостаточно? Пусть фурнитур кормит её и следит за лотком.  
— Если у меня есть собака, я хочу использовать её. Пусть у неё будет хоть какое-то практическое применение.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься использовать её, как своего монгрела?  
Ясон сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и оставил вопрос Рауля без ответа. Тот, впрочем, в ответной реакции не нуждался и лишь молча наблюдал за Ясоном, ухмыляясь. Позже Рауль смягчился и пообещал подумать над тем, как упростить дрессировку Пурин. Ему это было интересно как специалисту по выведению и дрессировке пэтов. Пурин давала уникальную возможность ознакомиться со свойствами пэтов «другого вида».  
  


***

  
Кэл смотрел на Пурин так, как не смотрел даже на Рики при их первой встрече. Его нельзя было в этом винить. Рики, хоть и значительно отличался от любого пэта элиты, был человеком. С людьми Кэл обращаться умел, а вот что такое собака, понятия не имел. Во всех смыслах. Если Ясон о животных имел представление в силу всесторонней эрудиции, то Кэлу даже в Гардиан вряд ли многое преподали. Иллюстрации к учебникам по биологии никак не могли на достаточном уровне ознакомить монгрелов с тем, что собой представляют животные на практике.  
— Это собака, Кэл. Самка. Её зовут Пурин. Теперь она будет жить здесь.  
Ясон достал из клетки Пурин и передал её Кэлу в руки.  
— Вымой её, высуши, накорми. И следи, чтобы она не портила мебель и не скучала.  
Кэл послушно поклонился, постаравшись не двигать руками, отчего его поза теперь напоминала о церемониальном подношении.  
— Живее, Кэл, — Ясон раздражённо выдохнул, поторапливая своего фурнитура. Кэл пугливо вздрогнул и тут же засуетился. Он был растерян и взбудораженно метался по углам, периодически останавливаясь, как закоротивший от системного сбоя андроид. Ясона затруднения Кэла не заботили сейчас так же, как два года назад, когда он оставил на фурнитурское попечение Рики.  
Ясон занялся приведением себя в порядок после командировки. Сходил в душ, надел повседневный костюм, пересмотрел список предстоящей работы, связался с Катце. Поужинал и отдохнул немного, просто полулёжа на диване в гостиной с закрытыми глазами. После наступления вечерней темноты Ясон отправился в Апатию и вернулся поздней ночью, почти утром.  
Когда Ясон лёг в свою постель, сероватые предутренние солнечные лучи пробивались в окно, озаряя спальню мутным свечением. Ясон даже не стал включать освещение, чтобы добраться до кровати, зато окно переключил в затемнённый режим. Ему не нужно было вставать рано и потому хотелось поспать подольше. Ясон сам принял решение предоставить Рики собственное жильё, чем обрёк себя на постоянные разъезды туда и обратно, отнимавшие время. Он не жалел о том, что уделяет столько свободного времени Рики, но иногда уставал, если на сон оставалось времени меньше, чем необходимо для отдыха. Уснул Ясон быстро, он никогда не страдал бессонницей, а вот спал всегда чутко. Пробудило его странное воркование и копошение в волосах. Ясон включил свет и обернулся. На соседней подушке свернулась клубком Пурин. Она зарылась в волосы Ясона и спрятала мордочку под хвостом. Ясона передёрнуло от отвращения. Он столкнул Пурин со своих волос, а она начала недовольно мычать и сучить лапами, барахтаясь, как перевёрнутая на спину черепаха. Наконец Пурин преодолела свою неповоротливость, встала на лапы и вернулась на подушку. С чувством достоинства Пурин покрутилась на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее, и горделиво фыркнула. Ясон наблюдал за этим в яростном остолбенении. От возмущения он замешкался и не сразу решил, что делать дальше. Успокоив тик под глазом, он подхватил Пурин одной рукой и вынес в коридор. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Пурин вернулась, игриво прыгая вокруг ног Ясона. Он ещё несколько раз попытался выставить её за дверь, даже шлёпнув для профилактики непослушания, а потом сдался и вызвал Кэла, чтобы наказать следить за этим подобием пэта.  
Система распознавания, похоже, принимала Пурин за фурнитура. На ней не было пэт-ринга, и датчики движения фиксировали её, открывая двери у неё на пути. Весь следующий день Ясон думал о том, следует ли озадачить Орфея модернизацией системы распознавания. С одной стороны, все механизмы Эос должны были быть безупречными. С другой, Пурин казалась ничтожным и маловероятным поводом для внесения изменений, ведь вряд ли ещё когда-либо у элиты появится настолько неординарный питомец, потому легче было заказать ошейник с датчиком из пэт-ринга, как для стандартного пэта.  
Пурин тем временем нарушала нервное равновесие Ясона и тем самым ввергала Кэла в ужас. Она научилась запрыгивать на столы и тумбы, если рядом с ними стояли стулья, ворошила корзины для бумаги, сбрасывала на пол подушки, а от наказаний пряталась под диваном. На вторую неделю проживания в апартаментах Пурин узнала, что такое обувь и где её хранят, после чего Ясону пришлось попрощаться с частью гардероба. Прикроватную лампу постигла печальная участь, когда Пурин посчитала интересной игрушкой коробку салфеток, покоившуюся на тумбе. Ясон стойко выдерживал дурной характер своего мохнатого пэта, заставляя себя успокоиться мыслями о политической роли происходящего. Кэл просто смирился и потакал желаниям Пурин так же стоически, как подобало фурнитурам в обращении с их обычными подопечными. На третью неделю, после утраты любимого кактуса, переживавшего падения, эксперименты с удобрениями и засуху волею забывавшего его полить Ясона, но не пережившего знакомство с Пурин, Ясон не выдержал и взялся за дрессировку последней. Ледяная выдержка Ясона растаяла под натиском горячего темперамента Пурин, и настал час серьёзных воспитательных мер. К ним Ясон подошёл основательно и с не меньшей изобретательностью, чем когда укрощал Рики.  
  


***

  
— Что это?  
— Пурин.  
— А почему она здесь?  
— Она — пэт. Ты — пэт. Вы поладите.  
— Я как-то не уверен.  
— Тебе ведь было скучно без друзей?  
— Я имел в виду, что мне бы не помешало, знаешь ли, навещать моих друзей. Настоящих друзей.  
— Собака — друг человека. Вполне настоящий, из плоти и крови. И не умеет обращаться с взрывчаткой.  
Рики не нашёлся, что возразить. Ему не нужно было говорить об этом, чтобы Ясон знал, что он все ещё испытывает стыд и вину за инцидент с Гаем. К счастью Рики, Гай допустил несколько ошибок, закладывая взрывчатку, сдетонировала не вся цепочка. Ясон и Рики успели спастись сами в последний момент и вынести Гая, но Дана Бан уже не подлежал восстановлению, а Хэбей был разрушен. Ясону стоило немалых усилий преподнести Синдикату взрыв как спланированный теракт монгрелов. Из-за непроходимой тупости и жестокого собственничества Гая досрочно погибло множество людей, а монгрелы теперь подвергались ужесточённому контролю и репрессиям, если участившиеся патрули замечали их на территории Мидаса. Рики успешно прошёл медицинскую реабилитацию и физически был даже здоровее, чем до того, как Гай его изувечил. А вот морально он был подавлен, как никогда. Ясон день за днём наблюдал, как после пережитой трагедии Рики все яснее осознаёт истинную суть поступков Гая, как он страдает от того, что самый близкий человек обошёлся с ним подобным образом. Помимо того, Рики считал себя виноватым в том, что Ясон тоже пострадал. И хоть от повреждений внутренних органов и ссадин Ясон оправился намного быстрее, чем мог бы обычный человек, это не облегчило раскаяния Рики. Даже пусть Ясон никогда не ставил ему это в упрёк. Разве что теперь не позволял Рики контактировать с «остатками» Бизонов, считая их потенциально опасными, а о судьбе Гая Рики тем более ничего не знал, Ясон об этом позаботился.  
Пурин же он принёс Рики по двум причинам: посчитал, что стоит испробовать зоотерапию в надежде, что это поможет Рики; и устал от щенка. За полтора месяца совместного проживания Ясон понял, что он не любит животных. Пусть Пурин теперь вела себя образцово и слушалась любых команд, Ясону не нравилось жить в одном доме с собакой. То, что Пурин будет теперь жить в формально чужом доме, должно было примирить Ясона с её существованием, как он считал.  
— Ладно. А для чего она?  
— Для чего хочешь.  
— А что с ними обычно делают?  
Если бы Ясон сам мог ответить Рики, что обычно делают с собаками и для чего они нужны. Но он не мог.  
— Думаю, их любят, играют с ними и тискают.  
Рики задумчиво хмыкнул. Он присел напротив Пурин, которая, вытянувшись подобно солдату, неподвижно сидела у ног Ясона, и погладил её по голове.  
— Вольно.  
Едва услышав команду хозяина, Пурин отмерла и радостно боднула головой ладонь Рики, довольно вываливая язык. Пурин не могла усидеть на месте, она возбужденно прыгала рядом с Рики, виляя хвостом с такой скоростью, будто пыталась его оторвать. Рики пытался достать неуловимую Пурин, но у него получалось только ущипнуть её за бок или коснуться хвоста. Сперва он недоумевал, просто потому, что не имел подобного опыта, не вполне понимал, что такое собака, что она делает и как реагировать. Затем, когда Пурин высвободила всю свою радость и начала лезть на руки, Рики, наконец, улыбнулся и засмеялся. Ясон внешне никак не изменился, но почувствовал огромное облегчение. От сердца отлегло, как говорится. Похоже, зоотерапия уже начала оказывать своё действие.  
— Можешь командовать ею.  
— А что говорить?  
Ясон опустился на корточки рядом с Рики, подвинул Пурин так, чтобы она стояла прямо перед ним, и сказал ей:  
— Встань, — Пурин тут же вытянулась, балансируя на задних лапах.  
— Крутись, — и Пурин погналась за своим хвостом. Ясон подхватил её на руки и поднёс к Рики:  
— Поцелуй.  
— Фу, — Рики дёрнулся от неожиданности и сел на пол, когда Пурин уткнулась в его щеку крохотным мокрым носом. Рики улыбнулся, аккуратно взял Пурин из рук Ясона и несколько раз, не выпуская, подбросил вверх. Пурин весело лаяла и виляла хвостом. Поиграв с ней так, Рики торопливо выдвинул Пурин вперёд и проговорил скороговоркой «целуй», тыча ею в Ясона.  
— Око за око.  
— Рики, ты, видимо, забыл, с кем связался? Сейчас мы с Пурин тебе напомним.  
Напоминание последовало незамедлительно и было жестоким: Пурин щедро одарила Рики слюнями, вылизав его висок, щеку и шею, пока Рики беспомощно елозил по полу и хохотал, безрезультатно отмахиваясь от атаки.  
Глядя на это, Ясон отметил, что не ошибся. Переезд Пурин действительно примирил его с ней. Радость Рики примирила.  
Ясон не умел показывать свои чувства, а многие из них всё ещё отрицал, но помешать им никак не мог. Он с тревогой начал замечать, что отношение Рики к нему тоже меняется. Со всем этим сложно было справиться, учитывая, что любовь для блонди была как неисправность, нарушение, и Ясон всё ещё метался между самоопределением в качестве блонди и непреодолимым притяжением к Рики. Но эмоции, которые он пусть даже скрытно, но переживал внутри себя, делали жизнь Ясона приятнее. Он уже не мог расстаться с ними и не мог не заботиться о Рики, чтобы испытывать радость и не испытывать больше никогда того, что пережил, когда Рики был в плену у Гая. Пурин стала ещё одним звеном в узах, которые связывали Ясона и Рики. Ещё одним шагом к сближению — как нечто общее, совместное. И в таком качестве Ясон даже мог полюбить Пурин — не как питомца, но как нечто, чем, возможно, будет дорожить Рики. У Пурин, наконец, появилось практическое применение.


End file.
